A series of tragedies
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Collection of tragedy fics. Mainly one-shots, probably. First one: There was a little girl, trapped in a cruel place. Her family gone, dead. Sprawled out before her. And she couldn't take it. Rated for some disturbing mental imagery. Nothing more...
1. Lonely Little Girl

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME WHEN THIS IS OVER AND DONE. I JUST...WANTED TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO IN THE TRAGEDY DEPARTMENT. THAT'S REALLY WHAT THIS IS. SO AGAIN, SORRY AND NO FLAMERS PLEASE! AND I KNOW I CAN'T RHYME, BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID A DECENT JOB OF IT. **

**~LF221**

There was a little girl, all alone.

There was a little girl, suicidally prone.

There was a little girl, no one to hold her and sway.

They had all been taken away.

Her family was gone, lives over and gone.

Died a cruel death, away from the sun.

In a cruel situation, with all kinds of hurt.

Considered aliens, and treated like dirt.

John Bishop is his so called name,

the murderer with such terrible fame.

And killing people is his game.

He doesn't feel sad when he's done.

He killed her family, every one.

But if they were here, she said,

She would not endure so much dread.

* * *

Mikey would joke,

maybe even poke,

all in good fun, while laughing.

But for him, Bishop said,

Before Mikey was dead,

He had stretched him like Taffy.

* * *

Leo would hold her head,

Whisper soft words,

take away the dread.

But he was taken away,

in the middle of the day.

Killed by the gas.

How did this come to pass?

* * *

Donnie would treat her,

make her feel safer.

But he, too, was gone.

Dried out under the sun.

Or so she was told,

when she was so bold,

as to ask what would happen.

Then Bishop had her beaten.

* * *

Raph would hold her hand.

Bind her wound with his band.

But he had died of a fever.

No medicine could hamper

the sickness that consumed him.

Made his body fade and grow dim.

* * *

Lupa would lie there,

and just by breathing,

on and on repeating,

could comfort her sadness,

make it less and less.

But she had been given a full dissection.

Limb by limb,

Section by section.

* * *

They were all limp, lifeless before her,

Life was no longer good to her.

She cried, and grabbed a knife.

To end all the heartache, pain and strife

that has been her life.

There's no one left beside her.

All squashed like a spider.

With tears, and in order to depart,

She positioned the knife, close to her heart.

She landed on it with a bump.

No longer hearing the thump

of her beating heart.


	2. Just a Bad Daydream

**HERE IS MY SECOND TRAGEDY THINGY. PREPARE FOR MAJOR FEELS, AS WITH THE FIRST ONE. EVEN THOUGH THE MAIN THEME(S) FOR THIS ONE ARE HURT/COMFORT, AND FAMILY. NOT SO MUCH TRAGEDY...**

**REFERS VENGEANCE IS MINE! BEWARE!**

**~LF221**

As soon as I got out of the Shell-razor, I knew something was wrong. This was all going too easy. Sure, we were taking every precaution to ensure this would go smoothly, but it turned out to be going far too easily. I mean, you would think the Shredder would have more security than the few guards we dealt with. Then, there was the throne room itself. It was too abandoned. In fact, it was utterly abandoned. That _should _have been a clear siren yelling at us to abandon the ship, no matter how far we had already come in this revenge seeking enterprise. But Splinter would not be deterred. Not after what Shredder had done to his daughter, Miwa. My sister, thought dead for fifteen years of my life. It seems only yesterday we infiltrated Stockman's Lab, only to find Miwa hung above mutagen inside a small cage. Then, only seconds later, it seems, Leo was ducking that fateful blow to the head, causing the chain to snap...

I was interrupted by the sound of gas. I looked around in horror at my family choking for a split second before joining them. We collapsed simultaneously.

#~#~#

I woke slowly, feeling like I had been emptied, then stuffed with lead. My eyes were the hardest to open. The eyelids felt like the heaviest lead there was. But somehow, I found myself sitting. I soon discovered that I was on the couch. Still feeling light-headed, I laid back down on the couch, as Splinter came out from the lab.

_Why would Splinter be inside the lab? He never goes in there...unless...OHNO!_

I couldn't finish the thought. I sat up again, ignoring the feeling of vertigo I felt. This couldn't be real...

I refuse to believe it...

Splinter's aura gave little reassurance as I had to lay back down on the couch, feeling sick to my stomach. He had taught me how to pick up auras like scents, and his was troubling...

"S-Sensei...dad...are they..." I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes. Not yet. I heard Splinter's footsteps growing nearer. Felt him press the back of his palm to my forehead, like he always did when tending to us, but something was off. I was too fuzzy and odd feeling to know what it was, though.

I felt rather than saw him as he shook his head. My relief was palpable, but not overcome completely. Splinter had indicated that they weren't dead...so why did he still have that horridly sad aura around him?

"I wanna see 'em." I muttered, hating how sluggish and odd my voice sounded. My mouth didn't feel right...

Instead of hearing a reply, I felt trepidation and hesitation replace the previous aura I had been feeling. Then, I felt Splinter pick me up, stealthily sliding my mask over my eyes.

Again, I am too rattled and confused to figure out what's wrong here. I was placed on a cot, and for a second, I worry about why I am not feeling any other auras. At all. But the next second, I am asleep.

_Did To-san just...drug me? Ugh..._

~#~#~#~

I woke for the second time that night, day whatever to the feeling of a dog's tongue, licking my face.

"Lupa...stop licking me, you little weirdo..." But I hear a dog's distinct whimper, not my sister's playful giggling. Another thing I don't hear is Mikey's laughing, Donnie's telling Lupa off, Leo asking if I was okay, and Raph's telling him that I would be. Finally, I shift my mask back to it's original place. I slowly open my eyes, praying that they won't burn with the lights above me. What I end up seeing burns much worse. Instead of seeing Lu-Lu leaning against the side of the cot, the rest of my family gathered not far off, I saw...the dog my sister had once been, before meeting the Kraang in that alley, and everything that followed. I looked around, horrified, and saw the four turtles Sensei had bought, in a small box on Don's desk, their masks wrapped around their little shells...

"To-san!" I scream, before lifting my hands fearfully. There was all the proof I needed...I was back to being a human. And my brothers...were...gone...Lupa, too... Splinter came racing in, as I gazed in shock and horror at my self.

"Wake up, Asami. This is not the time for sleeping..." Sensei said, his voice odd, like he was far away. He, too, was human again. I felt a prick in my arm, then pain in my right cheeks...then the world went dark...

~#~#~#~

Mikey had never known his sister to sleep right before a mission. But there she was, laying on the couch, tossing, turning, and groaning before screaming for To-san. That was definitely not something Asami was known for. Of course, Splinter went over, and soothed his daughter as best he could.

"Wake up, Asami. This is not the time for sleeping..." Splinter said before Mikey asked to give it a try. He pinched her arm, and got merely a flinch, so he tried slapping her, and got her startled fist to his plastron. Asami sat bolt upright, panting, tears falling down her face. She adjusted her mask, which had moved with her tossing, and looked around, almost fearfully, first at herself, then cautiously lifting her eyes to meet the concerned ones of her family. Then, she teared up again, but with a smile this time.

"Guys! You're okay!" She cried, leaping up and tackling the first few members of her family that were in range in a tight hug. Meaning Mikey, Splinter, and Donnie, who had been hovering worriedly ever since the first sign that something wasn't right with his older sister. Everyone gasped, even as Asami released her father and brothers, standing shakily. She looked around, jubilant tears still coming. There was silence for a few moments. Leo was the one to break it.

"Ami..." He didn't say anymore. _Couldn't _say anymore. Seeing any of the people he held dear in pain, suffering...was more than he could stand.

"Y-you okay, sis?" Mikey asked, getting slowly off the floor. Asami immediately felt guilty for striking him, but also knew that it had been a subconscious thing.

"Y-Not really, Mikey." Asami slowly let out the breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding. "I-I just had a nightmare-" She was abruptly cut off by Mikey's sharp hug. Mikey, too, hated seeing any one he loves in distress. Splinter gripped his daughter's one free shoulder, and passed his calming presence to her through some master technique not even Asami knew yet. Leo was next. He ruffled his still slightly distraught sister's hair before hugging her. Donnie crouched in front of her, examining what parts of her he could see for anything wrong. Asami laughed, and tugged Donatello into the hug.

"Com'ere, brainiac. Nothing's wrong with me, I promise. Just a bad daydream."

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THESE ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT MY LONGEST WORKS. THEY PROBABLY WON'T BE. THAT'S ALL I GOTS TO SAY, SO GOODNIGHT, PEOPLE!**


	3. In Need of Comforting

**I know, I know. This has been done to DEATH, but I just LOVE this idea. NO FLAMERS ALLOWED TO REVIEW! Thanks,**  
**~LF221**  
Asami ran up onto the bridge connecting the door of the main room to a laboratory/Dissection room, shuddering inwardly at the mere thought of what had been done in the opposite half of the room from where she stood. Prepping the pistol-like gun she held in her hands in an instant, like so many times before when dealing with this kinda thing, she opened fire on the hulking mutant before her, showing only the slightest regret at this action. Dart after dart hit the gigantic freak's chest, and it started slowing down under the combined blasts of both Asami and Leonardo, who also only showed the barest twinge of sorrow mixed with regret. Neither of them wanted to preform this gritty task, but it was either that, or let the poor creature be put down.  
By Bishop.  
And that wasn't to occur, under any circumstances.  
So here the pair was, firing on the giant mutant, now collapsed against the floor of the bridge. Within minutes, the beast was inside a proper containment unit, and Asami sobbed into Leonardo's shoulder, filled with self loathing for what they had done.  
Before Bishop came to deliver an ultimatum.

==  
Asami shuddered slightly, snapping herself out of her gloomy memories, and settled back into her seat in the helicopter as it flied away, just as the base below exploded. She felt numb, and raw after the adrenaline of the past few days had worn off. Her face felt salty, and crusty from the tears shed into Leo's shoulder, after...  
"I hope you guys didn't go through too much trouble for me." Donnie said, with a hint of nervousness. Everyone slumped further, and exchanged glances awkwardly. Then, Mikey did something unexpected. He smiled.  
"Nah." He said, hand in the back of his head. Asami leaned back, eyes closed.  
"He means, there isn't any such thing as 'too much trouble' when it concerns this family." Asami said, hoping that those words would discourage further discussion on the topic.  
It only worked until everyone was heading to bed, a few minutes after Asami's head hit the pillow. She felt a shake on her shoulder. She turned over, trying to rid herself of the disturbance, but it wouldn't go away. She turned back, eyes now open, and met the brown-not red-eyes of her brother, Donatello. He was crouched near her head, already starting to peel the sheets back. She scooted toward the opposite side of the bed, letting Don curl against her.  
"What's wrong, Donnie?" She said, already fearing the answer.  
"Nothing. I just...you seemed to need comforting. Everyone seems to need comforting tonight, and I don't even know why..." He trailed off sadly. Asami bit her lip, not wanting to have to respond.  
"Well..." She started after a few moments of anxious waiting, "I guess it's just because...of...all that's happened in the last few days." She finished, voice sounding uncertain, even to herself.  
"Asami, you don't have to lie to me. What happened? Everyone dances around the subject, or immediately changes it. It's just so FRUSTRATING!" He started out gentle, but it quickly went more stern, and harsh toward the final words. Asami winced, knowing that her brother would keep insisting to be told of what he had done until the information became his.  
But she was almost as stubborn in wanting the opposite action.  
"Please, Don...don't-"  
"No, Asami. Tell. Me. What. Happened. Now." That last word was what startled Asami the most. The way it was said, the almost anger behind it. She felt yet more tears prick at her eyes. But then, Don turned to look at her.  
She quickly blinked the tears back, praying that the darkness hid them.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Asami." He said, sounding so close to tears himself. " I didn't mean to...I just wanted..." He trailed off, to the sound the sound of heavily muffled sobs.  
"I-it's okay, Donnie. But, this story is not gonna be easy to hear, alright?" She said, bracing herself.  
"Ami, it's alright. I was being childish, and didn't think of how it would effect you, all of you. So, I'll let you all tell me the tale, when you're ALL ready." With that, he hurried out of the room, before Asami could call him back.

==  
Asami silently screamed, the guttural screams and cries of the hulking mutant that had been her brother still ringing in her ears as she desperately clawed at anything that moved, cold sweat dripping from her brow. But nothing met her claws, and she slowly started calming down, struggling to get her panting under control. After what felt like hours, but was really hardly five minutes, she was breathing normally, lying on her back.  
But sleep was impossible for the wolf mutant.  
Her fingers twitched in muscle memory, as if pulling an invisible trigger, arm aching with the soreness of the sharp report that only her gun could produce. Fingers still squeezing like her gun was gripped, her other hand went flying to her mouth, muffling her loud whimpers as she sobbed, tears running like twin rivers down her cheek. The hot tears soaked her ears, and the pillow underneath, but Asami couldn't have cared less. She sat up then, not even processing what she was doing.  
Her only thought was...  
_I shot him. He didn't deserve it, yet I shot him full of darts._  
_True, the darts were only filled with a non-lethal mixture of muscle-relaxant and sedatives, but it still felt too real, too much like real bullets._  
_And he doesn't even know I did it. He deserves to know NOW._  
Silently, she stole, stumbling through her tears, fingers still twitching, easing further tears. Down the hallway connecting the five bedrooms. She didn't even hear a sound as she opened the door to his room, just containing a hiss of pain as her arm protested easing the door open. Lord, was it _sore. _  
He didn't wake as she stumbled over to him.  
He didn't wake as she knelt next to his bed, right next to his peacefully sleeping face.  
He didn't wake as she eased the blankets back, holding her breath, praying that he wouldn't wake as her darn fingers kept up their muscle replay.  
He only woke as she eased herself slowly into his bed, curling up into his chest.  
He started slightly, but then settled back down quickly as he realized exactly who was curled up against him in the middle of the night.  
"A-asami?" He said tiredly, and Asami tilted her head to get a better look at him. She asked him to speak again, just so she wouldn't have to endure his screams and cries, the ones that had haunted her since the deed was done. His hand went to her cheek in a very comforting gesture. And she hated him for it.  
He was so gentle.  
She didn't deserve his kindness, or gentleness. Not after what she had done to her own brother...  
"Asami? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, softly, but under that softness was a insistent, concerned voice, one that rarely ever showed itself.  
Rarely ever NEEDED to.  
"Donnie...I'm ready. I can't take you're not knowing like this any longer." She gasped out through her sobs.  
And she told him. EVERYTHING.  
And then, braced herself for the denials, the harsh words that may or may not come.  
Actually, to be honest, she didn't know what to expect, but she was scared as she waited for his response to the fact that his own sister had shot him full of darts.  
She wasn't expecting tears from her little brother.  
"As-asami, you-I drove you all to the point where you HAD to shoot me? NO! How?" He asked, hand returning to Asami's cheek.  
"I-we-you weren't yourself, and we had to return you to you proper self. We all knew what we had to do, but...it didn't make it any easier." she confessed, and lost her voice as tears made their grand re-entrance.  
Don very gently wiped the tears away.  
"Shh...it's okay, Ami. Everything is alright." He said, in his very best comforting voice.  
And Asami almost believed it. She ran her hand over the pockmarks from where the darts had entered his plastron.  
And only now did Donatello understand what they were, and how they had gotten there.  
"I-I don't know, Don."  
"Asami, listen to me, okay?" He said, raising his sister's chin, forcing her to stare into his chocolate eyes. "I am fine now. You all are unhurt, at least physically." He said, eyes glassy with un-shed tears. "And I'm back. I'm not planning on going ANYWHERE. Not for a long time." He whispered, forehead resting against his sister's comfortingly.  
The pair hugged, letting the tears and emotions go. After a few minutes, Asami had calmed nearly completely down, so she slipped out when she was pretty sure that Donnie was asleep. As she was easing the door open, she heard a very faint whisper.  
"G'night, Ami..."  
Then, all was still, except for the Wolf Girl, practicing katas in the Dojo, until the shakiness wasn't from exhaustion, not fear, or anything else negative.


End file.
